Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to display devices and method of manufacturing display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to display devices including lower barrier layers having single layer structures to prevent a decrease of transmittance and damage thereto, and methods of manufacturing the display devices.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, various technologies for manufacturing flexible display devices have been developed using flexible substrates. A flexible substrate in a conventional flexible display device may have relatively high water vapor permeability, so that moisture may permeate inside of the flexible display device and deteriorate or damage elements of the flexible display device. Additionally, the flexible substrate may be damaged or the optical properties of the flexible substrate may be deteriorated, when the flexible substrate is separated from a support substrate when manufacturing the flexible display device.
A sacrificial layer may be formed between the support substrate and the flexible using micro crystalline silicon, titanium, or molybdenum. However, the sacrificial layer may remain on a rear face of the flexible substrate after separating the flexible substrate from the support substrate, such that the transmittance of the flexible display device may be decreased because of the remaining sacrificial layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.